


Mermay Vacay

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Penetration, Science Fiction, Sex, Teratophilia, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vacation, Xenophilia, different culture, different planet, jellyfish mermaid - Freeform, mermaid, offworld vacation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairing: M!Reader and Alien Mermaid JellyWord Count:  1781Warnings: Sexual and mature content matter. (Smut, oral, underwater sex, one night stand)Note: Not that I’ve ever been good with titles, but you can thank my husband for this title. I thought it was cute and had to use it. Anyhow, this is my last Mermaid blurb for Mermay. I wanted to do both a female and male one, so since I did the merman first, I thought I would do the mermaid last and with a twist. ALIEN MERMAID. Boom!Original Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/174034908817/mermay-vacay





	Mermay Vacay

When you first heard about space mermaids, you laughed at your friends, believing it a simple joke, especially when the conversation moved into how to bed one. You were notoriously known as the gullible one of the group and had grown used to them teasing you. Sometimes they made up stuff that sounded believable. Sometimes not. You still double checked just in case, putting ‘space mermaids’ into the search engine on your computer.

You felt stupid as you typed it into the search bar, but regardless of your feelings you hit enter and up popped several articles. Much to your surprise, it was a very real thing. An oceanic world of Nysh, home to the nyshli, a race of actual space mermaids. Well, they weren’t space mermaids so much as aquatic aliens who lived in large cities under the water.

They looked nothing how you thought they would. It reminded you of a jellyfish stuck on top of a humanoid fish head. That’s exactly how you would have put it. Long tendrils cascaded down their backs, trailing from underneath a gelatinous covering of their head. They came in all different colors, some an electrifying blue, others ranging from transparent to translucent with hints of color on the edges.

Differences between humans and the nyshli continued, their eyes larger and had an iridescent sheen with double eyelids. No noses, but they had a set of gills on both their necks and rib cage. Their bodies were, for the most part, covered in smooth scales, varying in color and size. Some had fan-like fins, delicate and elegant. Whereas others had fins that looked strong and muscular.

Next, you looked up their home world, then move onto pamphlets boasting great tourist locations for spas and rejuvenation clinics for both aquatic and non-aquatic aliens. They even had hotels equipped for dealing with terrestrial life like yourself, complete with complimentary food available at set times and tours to keep a person interested. You of course had to be injected with a piece of tech that allowed you to breathe underwater for a limited time and it could be taken out after the vacation.

You found your interest piqued and booked a vacation on the planet just to satiate your curiosity on seeing a nyshli up close and personal. There was something enchanting about the way they looked. Each of them beautiful with a variety of colors, varying in sizes with different patterns and fin shapes.

Nothing prepared you for just how tall they were in comparison to you. You had always been considered average in the human world, so when you arrived at the hotel equipped with special swimming clothing that allowed you to swim effortlessly, you were awestruck at how large they were. They towered over you, both male and females, with only the children being closer to your size.

At first you were nervous, but after socializing and experiencing their culture you found yourself enjoying it completely. You went on every tour during the day and indulged in the nightlife in the evenings. It was when you went to a club that you found your interest going from general nyshli culture to a specific nyshli. Or really she took an interest in you.

You had begun that night sitting at the bar, idly sipping at a fruity tasting bubble drink as you watched people danced. You didn’t notice or really think anyone would be paying attention to you, not until a beautiful nyshli female came up to you.

Beautiful eyes, graceful pastel pink fins that fanned out from the movement of the water. Her eyes glittered with fascination as she sat next to you and began chatting with you, asking you about humans and your culture in general. This led you to ordering her a drink, then led you to going somewhere quieter to talk. Things escalated further as she took you to her place where things got hot and heavy fast.

You weren’t too sure if it was the drinks from earlier, but with each kiss you felt yourself becoming intoxicated. The way she parted her lips, a bubbled moan against your mouth, her tongue dancing against yours. You felt like you were drowning in her as your fingers tangled in her jelly-like tentacles a top her head. The urge to squeeze and rub the tendrils was great as the sensation was strange for you, but you continued to press yourself against her, angling your head to deepen the kiss.

As you both continued to make out, you noticed her hands wandering all over you. She was eager to touch you, fingers dipping under your gear to tease at your skin and to explore your texture. It felt so good that you broke the kiss to moan as she found your cock, hard and waiting. It involuntarily twitched against her hand as she gripped you tightly, eliciting a hiss from you.

She seemed to know what she was doing, releasing your cock from its cage as she trailed down your form so she was eye to eye with your aching member.  You started to tell her she didn’t need to do that, but before you got a word out her mouth found you. Warmth enveloped you, with her tongue flicking the underside of your cock. You reached out for anything, only managing to place a hand on her gelatinous head as you did your best to not dig your nails into her.

You rolled your head back, closing your eyes to focus on the attention she lavished upon you. Her strokes varying from quickly pumping you up and down, only to slow as her mouth hummed against you. It took every part of you to not spill your seed then and there as the vibrations continued to pleasure you. She was definitely experienced.

When it became too much, you spoke up, eager to give her the same pleasure she was giving you. She pouted teasingly, her eyes begging to continue, but you wanted to nothing more than to experience everything she had to offer. You pressed a sensual kiss to her mouth, trailing down her neck, past her navel where you found a warm slit.

If your friends knew that you had looked up nyshli porn, they’d tease you relentlessly, but you wanted to know exactly how to pleasure one before your trip. You know. Just in case this very scenario happened. You didn’t want to seem like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing. So you researched that there was a cloaca on their tail, at least two hand lengths from their navel.

You lowered yourself to her opening, your mouth only tasting the salt of the water on her. Admittedly, you were just as eager as she was, but the problem was you weren’t exactly positive that you were doing it right. All those videos of watching nyshlis pleasure each other and you still were nervous you weren’t pleasuring her properly. Well, that is until she gripped your head tightly, pushing your greedy mouth harder against her.

Looking up from your glorious burden of wiggling your tongue against her, you could see her face flush as she bit her lip, barely managing to stifle herself. This only encouraged you further, devouring her little hole, slurping and humming against her. You must have done a good job because she let out the most beautiful whimper as she let out a gush of warmth against your face.

Your tongue became gentle, with small strokes until you pulled away, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she draped an arm over her eyes. She was quick to recover, pulling your small body against her long frame with one hand, while the other guided your cock to her entrance.

You swallowed nervously, the head of your member aching to sink past her engorged entrance. She whispered dirty sweet nothings in your ear as her hands gripped your ass, pushing you into her. Those words of hers became delicious gasps of pleasure as you slowly inched yourself into her.

Hot, wet, and tight. A wonderful plush vise of velvet walls that gripped your throbbing cock, only increasing in tightness as you sunk yourself fully into her. You didn’t dare move as you sucked in a breath, your mind moving at the speed of light to simultaneously maintain your erection and not blowing your load right then and there.

Only once you managed to calm down, counting from 1 to 10, you started to rock your hips into her. Slowly you pulled yourself out completely only to thrust back into her. Every time you did it, she would whine into your ear, grip your ass tightly before letting out another moan as you thrust back into her.

You maintained a steady rhythm, positioning her against the floor of her place in hopes of anchoring the both of you. It didn’t really matter, with your hands holding onto her hips and she onto your bottom, you were able to piston yourself into her.

That steady rhythm was getting harder to maintain as you could feel her walls tightening around you. Her moans were becoming louder and you could see the same flush on her cheeks as before. She was close. So were you. Your balls were aching for release, more than ready to pump her full of your seed.

It was your turn to murmur dirty things, begging her to cum on your cock and that if she was ready, you’d buck and slam your cock into her. That nearly did it, your words alone caused her to tighten, signalling you to pound her deeper. Moaning yes over and over was your release as you pistoned your cock into her. Through gritted teeth, you grunted, your fingers bruising her hips as hers bit into your flesh.

She came first, but you followed quickly after, letting out a guttural groan that mixed with her own howls of delight. Your cock erupted thick spurts of cum deep inside her as your thrusts became shallow. You continued, only stilling once you became limp, reluctantly pulling yourself from within her.

You held each other, laying there as you both caught your breath. You stayed like that, idly stroking her back, basking in the after effects of your love making session. Soon, you were both at it again, enjoying each others bodies until the next day came.

When it came time to say goodbye you felt sad, but understood this was a one time thing. Your curiosity about your friend’s question of how to bang a space mermaid had been answered. But you weren’t the kind of person to kiss and tell. Your friends would just have to find out for themselves.


End file.
